Necrozma
|-|Necrozma= |-|Dusk Mane Necrozma= |-|Dawn Wings Necrozma= |-|Ultra Necrozma= Character Synopsis Necrozma 'is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. Necrozma as Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings Form is the mascot of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon respectively and it is the main antagonist of the game, also the creator of the Z-Crystals and the power of the Totem Pokémon. Reminiscent of the Ultra Beasts, this life-form, apparently asleep underground, is thought to have come from another world in ancient times. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Verse: '''Pokemon '''Name: '''Necrozma '''Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: '''Unknown, however the Pokedex implies it's been around ages '''Classification: '''Psychic-Type Pokemon, Prism Pokemon, Semi-Ultra Beast '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation and Absorption, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low to Mid-Low), Rock Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Dimensional BFR (via Ultra Wormholes), Spatial Manipulation, Longevity (Even with losing nearly all it's light, Necrozma has lived for hundreds of years without dying) | All of Necrozma's base abilities, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield creation, Can ignore abilities that would attempt to prevent its use of Sunsteel Strike, Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Acid Manipulation, Resistance (to Normal, Rock, Steel, Dragon, Flying, Grass, Fairy and Ice-type moves. Is especially resistant to Psychic-type moves.), Air Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Immunity (to trapping, Normal-type and Fighting-type moves), Resistance to Poison, Acid and Psychic-based attacks, Can ignore abilities that would prevent its use of Moongeist Beam, Attack Reflection, Intangibility | All previous abilities amplified exponentially, Heat Manipulation Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Necrozma is stated to have illuminated both Ultra Space and The Universe, of which are treated as seperate realities {Lighting up the universe alone is this level }. Is the source of light for Ultra Megalopolis and many other worlds across Ultra Space, of which is an entire universe) | '''Solar System Level '(Absorbed the light of Solgaleo and Lunala, of which has increased it's power drastically) | 'Solar System Level '(Gives light to countless worlds of Ultraspace and can even illuminate the entire realm) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to other Ultra Beast, whom come from Ultra Beast homeworlds and were capable of travelling from them in seconds. Some Ultra Beasts' homeworlds are 1,432 to 3,545 light yearsaway from Alola) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class '| '''Solar System Class '| 'Solar System Class ' '''Durability: Solar System Level | Solar System Level | Solar System Level Stamina: 'Very high. Extremely high as Ultra Necrozma. 'Range: 'Extended melee range, likely hundreds to thousands of kilometers with certain moves. | Same as base. | Interplanetary with certain moves. 'Intelligence: '''As a Psychic-type, Necrozma is implied to be highly intelligent. However it is also extremely hostile as it is in constant pain. '''Weaknesses: '''Necrozma is vulnerable to Ghost, Dark, and Bug-type moves, albeit this Prism Armor reduces the damage he would take from these moves by a fourth, Necrozma will be rendered inert if deprived of light for too long. '''Versions: Base | Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings | Ultra Necrozma Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prism Armor:' Necrozma takes 25% less damage from moves that would otherwise deal massive damage to it, such as Ghost-type, Dark-type, and Bug-type Pokemon moves. *'Moonlight:' Necrozma heals itself using the moonlight. It restores different amounts of health depending on the weather and time of day. *'Morning Sun:' Necrozma uses the rising sun to heal itself. It restores different amounts of health depending on the weather and time of day. *'Charge Beam:' Necrozma fires a concentrated beam of an electric charge at the enemy. It raises Necrozma's special attack. *'Mirror Shot:' Necrozma fires a bundle of energy from its polished body. It can lower the accuracy of the opponent. *'Metal Claw:' Necrozma slashes the opponent with metallic claws. It can raise Necrozma's attack. *'Confusion:' Necrozma hits the opponent with weak psychic energy that can confuse the target. *'Slash:' Necrozma rakes the opponent with its claws. It has a high critical hit ratio. *'Stored Power:' Necrozma attacks the opponent with stored energy. The more statistics boosts, the stronger the move. *'Rock Blast:' Necrozma relentlessly shoots rocks at the opponent. *'Night Slash:' Necrozma slashes the foe with darkness energy the instant the opportunity arises. The attack has a high critical hit ratio. *'Gravity:' Necrozma increases the gravity, forcing all levitating or flying enemies to the ground. *'Psycho Cut:' Necrozma creates a crescent blade of psychic energy and hurls it at the opponent. It has a high critical hit ratio. *'Power Gem:' Necrozma attacks with a sparkling ray of light that resembles gemstones. *'Autotomize:' Necrozma sheds part of its body, sharply upping its speed and reducing its weight by 100 kilograms. *'Stealth Rock:' Necrozma places a bunch of floating pointed stones around the opponent that remain there indefinitely. They hurt whoever touches them. *'Iron Defense:' Necrozma sharply increases its defense by hardening its iron like body. *'Wring Out:' Necrozma wrings the foe. The more health the opponent has, the more damage the move does. *'Prismatic Laser:' Necrozma's most powerful move. It shoots powerful lasers using the power of a prism. This attack is so powerful that it needs time to recharge. *'Sunsteel Strike:' Solgaleo's signature attack, Necrozma charges at its foe with the force of a meteor, ignoring abilities that would otherwise stop it from affecting the target such as Intangibility. Necrozma can only use this move in Dusk Mane form. *'Moongeist Beam:' Lunala's signature attack, Necrozma fires a beam of sinister lunar energy that ignores abilities that would otherwise stop it from affecting the target such has Intangibility. Necrozma can only use this move in Dawn Wings form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Ghosts Category:Armor Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Light Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Benders Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Air Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 4